scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
You're Not Zoo-ing Anything!/Transcript
This is the transcript for the Scooby-Doo! Are You Scared? episode "You're Not Zoo-ing Anything!". Transcript A security guard is guarding the gates of the City Zoo. Security Guard: "Whistles" A sound is heard from the bushes. Security Guard: "Huh? Who's there? over to bushes" Two red eyes can be seen looking at him from the shadows. Security Guard: "Hmmm, nothing. Well, musta been my imagination." Suddenly a Werewolf jumps out of the bushes. Security Guard: "Wha-? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! flashlight" The Werewolf jumps at him, but he dodges. Security Guard: "Leave me alone! Please! Somebody help me! away" The Werewolf chases after him, and the screen goes to his flashlight, lying on the floor. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Scene _____________________________________________________________________________________ Scooby and Shaggy are at their home watching TV. Shaggy: "the channel ''Like, there's nothing good on TV today." Scooby: "Mhm..." The phone goes off. Shaggy: "Wait here, I'll get it. ''up and walks to the phone" Shaggy picks up the phone. Shaggy: "Like, hello?" Seri: "Hey Shaggy! It's me, your cousin Seri!" Shaggy: "Wow, Seri! Long time ago!" Seri: "I know right! Anyways, I have this new job at the City Zoo, it's awesome, so yeah, wanna come by?" Shaggy: "Sure! It would be awesome to see you again, and I bet Scooby will like it too!" Seri: "All right, see you tommorow! Bye!" Shaggy: "See ya! up" Scooby: "Who was it?" Shaggy: "It's my cousin Seri!" Scooby: "Seri? You mean, Weird-Geeky Seri, or Crazy-Animal-Lover Seri?" Shaggy: "Crazy-Animal-Lover Seri!" Scooby: "YES!" Shaggy: "Why "YES!"? You don't like the other Seri?" Scooby: "She tried to CUT ME OPEN, FOR HER EXPIREMENTS ON TALKING DOGS!" Shaggy: "Good point." Scooby: "Very good point." Shaggy: "Laughs ''Yeah. I'm gonna tell the gang." _____________________________________________________________________________________ Shaggy: "Fred Hey, hello? Hey Fred, Shaggy here. My cousin Seri called me-" Fred: "Seri? You mean, Weird-Geeky Seri, or Crazy-Animal-Lover Seri?" Shaggy: "Crazy-Animal-Lover Seri. And why is everyone asking that?!" Fred: "Whispers YES!" Shaggy: "I heard that..." Fred: "Oh, uh... Heard what?" Shaggy: "You know what I'm talking about... Anyways, Seri got this new job at the City Zoo, and I thought of going to visit her, would you mind coming?" Fred: "Sure, got nothing better to do anyways." _____________________________________________________________________________________ The gang is driving to the City Zoo, but sees it's closed. Daphne: "Why is it closed?" Fred: "I don't know." Shaggy: "Hey, there's Seri, I'll go ask her." The gang steps out of the Mystery Machine and goes over to Seri. Seri: "But Mr. Longfellow, what do we do no- Shaggy: "Seri! Hey, Seri!" Seri: "Huh? ''around ''Hey! Shaggy!" Shaggy: "Why's the zoo closed?" Seri: "I was just asking Mr. Longfellow here." Mr. Longfellow: "Greetings, my name is Mr. Longfellow. ''Shaggy's hand" Shaggy: "My name's Norville Rogers, but you can call me Shaggy, sir." Mr. Longfellow: "Alright, are you gonna introduce me to the rest of your friends?" Shaggy: "Sure, these are Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Scooby-Doo." Mr. Longfellow: "Hey, I love dogs! Especially German Shepherds!" Scooby: "''Giggles ''Thanks... " Seri: "Alright, enough introductions. Mr. Longfellow, what're we gonna do about this Werewolf problem?" The Gang: "Werewolf problem?!" Mr. Longfellow: "One of our security guards was attacked by a Werewolf last night. I wish we had someone to work on this case..." Seri: "Wait, Shaggy and his friends are mystery solvers, they can help!" Mr. Longfellow: "Really? Splendid!" Fred: "Where was the Werewolf last seen, Mr. Longfellow?" Mr. Longfellow: "Follow me." _____________________________________________________________________________________ TBA... Category:SDAYS Category:Thibo1102 Category:Transcripts